Life on Campus
by DreamsAreForDreaming
Summary: Life on Cherub campus is fun, but this week Kerry is away so who knows what James will get up to. FreakyBookReader xx


**Hi everyone, this is FreakyBookReader back again with another Cherub story.**

**This story is dedicated to all of you who like reading about general life on Cherub campus.**

**I hope you enjoy this one, and please, please, please review and tell me what you think.**

**...**

Chapter 1

James Adams hated English at the best of times, but he hated it even more, when he hadn't done the homework. Just like almost any other teenage boy, James hated schoolwork. At Cherub campus, the teachers piled on so much work that James would have been forced to spend three hours a night, plus the whole of Sunday catching up, except that he never did it. Usually, he would pay one of his friends to write his essays, or to copy their answers from the question sheet on to his. On the occasions when James had no money to spend on homework, he would beg his girlfriend Kerry to do it, in exchange for a couple of kisses and the promise of a trip to the bowling alley when they were next free. Normally, he just about managed to scrape through the week, but this time it was different.

Kerry was away on a mission in Cornwall, meaning that James would either have to scribble the answers to his homework down at breakfast or spend a quarter of his life hidden away in his room, studying. Naturally, he had chosen to play pool with the gang last night so the pile of homework on his desk had not been completed. This was why Miss Lake was sitting at her desk, writing him a detention slip.

James had been to see his handler the previous week about his overload of work, but Meryl Spencer wasn't fooled. James wasn't given any more work than his fellow students, who seemed to manage fine the amount so she hadn't helped him.

James left the English classroom feeling annoyed. He had been given another essay to plan for his homework about some random poems that Shakespeare wrote. James didn't understand the point of poems, so he wasn't looking forward to starting another essay on them so soon. He also had to catch up with the last set of work which he hadn't done, and he had his detention the following day.

Chapter 2 

James wasn't exactly in the best mood when he slammed his tray of food down onto the table at dinner time in the dining room, after having spent the two hours after school catching up on work. His mates were discussing results of the football match they had just finished playing half an hour before.

"Yeah, that last goal was definitely in." Shakeel beamed.

"No, you were standing in the wrong section, it didn't count." Kyle said.

Bruce looked up. "Oh look who's here!" he said.

"James, my man. You missed the match." Kyle told him.

James scowled. "I can't play football anyway. I'm sure you didn't miss me."

The boys laughed. "You're right about that." Connor said.

"Do you remember that match in summer? You were running around like a headless chicken." Shakeel chuckled.

"That was so funny." Bruce laughed.

"So James, where were you?" Kyle asked him, quietly.

"In my room. Doing that English essay that Miss Lake forced on me." He shoved spaghetti into his mouth.

"She hardly forced you," Connor said, "We all got it."

"It just adds to the pile I already have waiting for me when I get back." James finished his spaghetti and started eating his chocolate cheesecake.

As soon as he had finished, James left the room and walked up to his room on the sixth floor. He groaned as he opened the door and saw the homework, grinning evilly at him from his desk. He ignored it, knowing inside that he would regret it later, and turned on his TV.

About half an hour later, the phone rang. James leaned across and picked it up.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi James. It's Lauren."

"Lauren, look, I'm really busy, I have loads of work to do."

"Well, don't forget to come down to my room later for the party."

James was mystified. "What party?"He asked, racking his brain.

"You know," Lauren prompted him, "The surprise one for Rat."

James suddenly remembered that he had said he would go to the party Lauren was holding for Rat's fourteenth birthday party. "I don't think I can go anymore." He said. "I seriously have loads to do."

"James, you better be here at seven thirty. Rat is one of your friends." She hung up.

James sighed. He realised that he had to go or Lauren would nag him about it for ever. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was seven o'clock. He chose something to wear, and got in the shower.

Chapter 3

James got out of the shower and went to Lauren's room. He saw Kyle and went over to him. They chatted until Lauren asked for silence. She stood in the middle of the room and explained that she was about to call Rat and ask him to come over to her room, so please could everyone be quiet.

She dialled his number and he picked up the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi Rat. It's Lauren. Can you come over to my room? We need to do the French project."

"Oh OK. Do we have to do it today though? I mean, it is my birthday."

"I can't do it tomorrow. Can we please just do half an hour of it tonight?"

"Fine. I'll be there in a second."

Lauren pressed the red button and the call ended.

James looked at Kyle. "How long do you think this is going to take?" he asked.

"Don't know." Kyle replied, "This is Lauren we are talking about."

Lauren came over. "Hey I heard that." She said.

James turned to her. "I'm leaving in ten minutes." He told her. " I need to do my essay."

She laughed. "You have never done an essay in your life! Well, a good one at least. Why don't you get someone to do it for you?"

"I have asked around." He said. "But Kerry's not here." He explained.

One of Lauren's friends tapped him on the back. "Are you in my English set?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. You're Holly, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'll copy mine for you if you want." She said.

"Great!" James said. "I'll give you a fiver for it." He grinned at her, and she grinned back.

**...**

**So that was chapters 1,2 and 3. I hope you liked them. Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks in advance. **

**FBR xx**

**If anyone would like to beta me, please review if you are interested.**


End file.
